1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an office-supplies management system, and more particularly to an office-supplies management system for unattendedly managing office supplies which are supplied to members of an office, and for allowing information on office supplies required by the office members to be readily obtained by the office members.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Conventionally, various organizations such as business corporations consume various office supplies and daily necessities at the cost of the organizations themselves in executing their activities. Operations including the procurement and purchase, stocking, and supplying of the office supplies and the like are indirect and auxiliary to the activities of the organizations, but they are operations which cannot be dispensed with.
As one form of such operations, if there is marketability sufficient for opening a store within an office, the organization may entrust the entire relevant operations with an outside company. There, various techniques of store sale by clerks are used, and, for example, stock control and order issuance using a POS system, as well as supply (sale) using IC cards, are employed.
In general, however, the situation is such that personnel in charge of office supplies in the organization still continue to conduct ordering, stocking, and supplying operations as their own activities.
With respect to the issuance of orders, stock control, and supply of office supplies within an organization, a system has not yet been developed for performing such operations through effective use of information-related techniques by regarding such operations as a series of process. In particular, an office-supplies management system for unattendedly managing office supplies which are supplied to members of an office, and for allowing information on office supplies required by the office members to be readily obtained by the office members is not yet known.